Beautiful Day
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link wakes up one morning and makes a difficult choice. It's time for the painful truth to come out so he can be with the one he desires the most. IkexLink SnakexLink Oneshot for xeno-skyward-emblem!


# Beautiful Day #  
Okay, this is the oneshot for xeno-skyward-emblem, who got the answer correct to my question in my oneshot Rain, which was:

For the first who can tell me which Brawler Douglas is, I'll write you a oneshot of any pairing you want, except for these:

-IkexMarth

-Link x Zelda (words can't describe my hatred for that pairing)

-Ike x Pit

-Anyone with Snake besides Link

Xeno-skyward-emblem guessed Captain Falcon, which was the correct answer. She chose an Ike/Link story, and that I shall give! I know someone else who's been waiting for an Ike/Link story... *cough*Nasune Amkane*cough* Anyway, story time! This is based off of the song Beautiful Day by Saving Abel.

Pairing(s): IkexLink SnakexLink

Warning: Do I really need to do this? Yaoi, don't like? Don't fucking read. Also, self harm.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit -_-

zZz

A short blond man woke up, wiped the sleep from his eyes, and started thinking things over while looking out the window. It was a beautiful day, but it wouldn't be for long. He had to do it today; he couldn't keep hurting himself and soon to be two others over this. It just wasn't fair to anyone. Link never thought he'd be faced with anything like this, and felt like crying because of it. The short Hero had been thinking for so long, he'd almost forgot where he was; in his lover's dorm, where he'd been pretty much moved into as of a year and a half previously.

The man that had his left arm wrapped around Link's waist shifted slightly, but didn't wake up just yet. The blondie was thankful for that, because that meant he wouldn't have to tell him anything just yet. Instead of going over ways to say what he desperately needed to, he studied the other man's features that he already knew so well.

A tanned, toned, and beautiful body, despite the big and small scars that covered parts of his stomach and chest, dark brown stubble that resulted from Link making him shave off the beard the previous night, chestnut brown hair, and though you couldn't see them, pretty auburn eyes. He had a chiseled jaw that Link loved to place kisses on, long legs that helped Link reach things in the kitchen, and not to mention an ass that rivaled Link's in greatness.

His wonderful scent made him so much more attractive, and his colorful personality added even more attractive points. He was a loving, caring, funny, smart, and sarcastic jackass. Those traits made everyone love him, and he was also a very nice card shark. He and his best friend Samus would rock poker nights against the villains every Thursday evening, which made him temporarily hated on those days. The brunet also had great taste in music, ranging from Nirvana to System Of A Down, metal to rap, and tried a bunch of music before judging it. Anytime he heard Nickelback playing, he'd beat the shit out of the person playing it, which was normally Bowser on poker nights to piss him off and make him lose.

His smile was just amazing; pure white teeth that were straight, which was odd because he smoked like a chimney. He brushed his teeth with four different toothpastes and their corresponding mouthwashes. The tall male was serious about his teeth and his smoking habits, so he brushed his teeth quite a bit.

Link just couldn't look at him anymore, so he focused his attention on the scenery outside. The rising sun was arching perfectly over the grassy green hills, looking perfect with the slightly cloudy purple and orange sky. It truly looked like art rather than an actual sight before his aquamarine eyes. Seeing the beautiful, soon-to-be blue sky made him think of a dark blue haired man.

Ike.

Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, to be exact. He was tall, nice, funny, smart, and just so many things that made Link fall for him. He'd been seeing Ike behind his other lover's back for six months now, and was tired of hiding it, and Ike was too. Ike did understand that Link was in a rough predicament and that he needed to be with the "other man", as he liked to put it, at certain times, but he didn't have to like it. Link remembered their last talk on the subject, which ultimately led to his final decision.

-Flashback; Three Days Previous-

They were in the secluded area of forest that no one else dared venture to, whether they were afraid or just too damn lazy to make the journey back was the cause. It was mid-day on their off day, so Ike and his forbidden lover went on a hike. They stopped at the tree sumo they always did, and Ike wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"I'm really glad we could come out here today. We never get to do anything like this anymore! The view we get is just so amazing," Link sighed as he nestled his head his the crook of Ike's neck.

"Well, we would be able to do this any time we want, but we can't because you won't fucking get rid of-"

"Ike! Do not, and I repeat, do NOT get me started on that. I can't just get rid of him, we've been together for two years, and I do love him!" Link half-shouted.

"Link, this is getting to be too much. For the past six months we've been seeing each other, and I don't get to show any affection towards you in public, which pisses me off and makes me wonder if you love me as much as you say you do. By the way, where exactly is he?" Ike defended softly.

"Samus made him train with her. I'll most likely be tending his wounds later, but that's not the point! Ike, how dare you question my love! I love you more than anything in the world-"

"But not him. Link, this is hurting me more than you think it is. I love you, and I want you all to myself. You've got to make a choice sooner or later."

-End Flashback-

Link was trying his hardest not to cry. Why was this ridiculous fate set upon him? After saving his home from the evils of Ganondorf, this is what he gets in return? Link looked over at his "labeled" lover with a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

'That's strange,' Link thought, 'Did he get hurt or something?' Link racked his brain, but he just couldn't remember hearing about the taller man getting hurt. When he trained with Samus, the only injury he had was a bruise on his shin from a suit piece. How could he not notice something like that?

"Because you were thinking of Ike," a voice said.

Link looked around, but recognized the sound of the voice as his own. His conscience was yelling at him again. 'Great, just what I need. I'm beating my own self up,' the wide awake blond thought.

"You deserve it," the voice said.

'I'm aware,' Link thought with an annoyed face.

The blondie tried very hard to go back to sleep, but a guilty conscience was hardly soothing. Between thinking of how to break the news, Ike, and the injury the man beside him had, he just couldn't let sleep claim him.

"You just couldn't let one man claim you either, could you? You know, no one would've ever thought the Hero Of Twilight would turn out to be a filthy whore! You don't deserve a man as good as him. He's done everything for you, never mistreated you once, and he deemed you worthy enough of his trust, and we all know he can't trust many people!" his conscience screamed at him.

'Shut up! I know I'm wrong, and that I don't deserve him! He's treated me like royalty, and I've repaid him by cheating on him after two years! I'm not worthy, and I fucking know it!' Link thought, screaming back.

"I can't wait for you to tell him! You and that bastard Ike will be outcast, and just imagine the beatings both of you will be receiving from Samus, Zelda, and even Sheik! You know no one here can stand a god damn slut, not even your personal bodyguard Sheik!"

Link completely shut out all of his thoughts right then. He couldn't handle hearing all of the nasty things his conscience was saying, so he just turned on the television, but didn't make it so loud that the other male would wake up. It was barely 7 a.m. and Link didn't want him to wake up just yet. It would be terrible to ruin a man's life before he even ate breakfast.

Link eventually drifted back to sleep and didn't have anything clouding his dreams.

xXx (9:30 a.m.)

Link woke up to an empty bed. He figured that his first lover went down the breakfast, so he got dressed in his regular green tunic and headed to breakfast.

"Good morning Link!" was shouted to him once her arrived in the dining room, save for Ganondorf. He waved to everyone as he walked by and found Ike.

"Good morning babe." Ike said as he hugged Link. They only sat with Samus, Zelda, Sheik, and the tallest man out of there little "pack", that wouldn't be a pack for too much longer.

"Where is the rest of them? Why is it just us?" the short blondie inquired.

"They went shopping or something. I feel bad for Sheik and... Yeah Zelda and Samus most likely forced them to go again. I feel really bad for them..."

"Not as much as you will be later," Link mumbled. Ike caught what he said and his facial features brightened.

"You're gonna do it?! Now I'll be able to really show you how much I love you. Really Link, this makes me really happy." Ike shouted in a whisper.

"Yeah, it makes me happy and somewhat depressed." Link whispered.

"Oh yeah. It really sucks that you're letting him go, doesn't it? I'll understand if you'll need space afterwards, but not too much space."

"No, I won't need space. Just a little time thinking about it, but I'd love to be with you to remind me why I did it. By the way, do you know why he has a big ass bandage around his upper arm? I noticed it when I was awake for a bit before seven."

"Not sure, but I noticed it too. He seemed really tender when Samus brushed it, and I think she knows because she immediately apologized, and we all know she never does that." Ike replied, reliving before they left to go wherever they went.

"Hmm... I guess I'll ask him later. I feel bad for not even noticing it. I'm such a terrible person..."

"Link, you are not a terrible person. Chances are, he hid it on purpose so you wouldn't worry. Did he go to sleep shirtless, or did he have a jacket or long sleeves?"

"Now that I think about it, he did wear his black long sleeve top. He probably took it off in his sleep. He is known to do that. I remember he went to bed with a grey tank one a very hot summer night, and I woke up at like 2 a.m. to see him taking it off while still asleep. He's just insane when it comes to him sleeping. He talks, walks, gets dressed, undresses... Gotta love him for that," Link smiled at the thought of his lover and his crazy sleeping patterns

"Never would have guessed he was one to do things in his sleep. What other stuff has he done?" Ike was curious. On the outside, the brunet was all cool, calm, and collected, but when he was asleep and had no control was when his immature antics he'd wanted to do during the day happened.

"My favorite one would have to have been on our first anniversary. There was a hurricane at the time, and he got tired early because of the rain, so we went to bed rather early. I remember waking up at 3 a.m. to see him in his black and red Coors Light swim trunks, black tank top, and his shark tooth necklace he only wears when swimming. I remember him saying, "Babe, I'm goin swimming in the hurricane, I'll be back later," then he walked out of the bedroom and I figured to just let him fall asleep in the living room because that's exactly how far he'd make it. I get up at 7 a.m. to see him in the kitchen sink with water all over the place.* I was laughing way too hard to even think about yelling at him, so I made him clean it up while I was rolling on the ground." Link was laughing during the whole thing, and Ike joined in at the thought of the tall brunet sleeping in the sink.

"What are you two laughing about?" a husky voice asked. He swooped down to peck Link's cheek and give Ike a quick man-hug.

"Oh, uh, hey Snake! Where were you at? And why do you have a big ass bandage on your right arm, and why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Link said with an angry look and tone.

"Hey babe. Sheik and I got forced to help the girls go buy new bathing suits since the Smash Bash this year is on Peach Beach. Speaking of which, I've got to go buy a new pair of trunks because I lost my other ones. Do you need a pair? I'll take Zel with me, she knows your size and all that. Later babe," Snake said as he placed a tender, loving kiss on Link's perfect pink lips and waved goodbye to Ike, who returned the gesture.

"He's too good for me. Well, I guess I'll go shopping with him. It's the least I could do. See you later," Link hugged Ike and caught up with the tall brunet.

"Coming shopping with me?" Snake asked with a grin.

"Yup!" Link wrapped his left arm around Snake's waist as Snake wrapped his right arm around the shorter male's shoulders, and walked to Smashville Outfitters.

xXx (Smash Ball, Peach Beach; 9 p.m.)

Everyone was looking dashing, well, everyone that bothered to go anyway. Ganondorf, Wolf, Wario, and Bowser stayed in and held a poker night since they were without Snake, so they would actually win a few games.

Zelda wore a purple tankini top with black booty shorts under a matching purple wrap with black outlining, and black flip flops. Even though the sun wasn't out, the lights Crazy Hand set up caused nearly everyone to wear sunglasses, which had a white frames and black lenses.

Samus wore a red one piece bathing suit and had her hair in her trademark ponytail. She had black and gold aviator sunglasses that hid her death glares to Captain Falcon and Pit. You could see the racer/bounty hunter running with a camera, while Pit was flying above them to get a shot of Samus from above. Why did she deem it okay to NOT bring her Paralyzer or charge her Power Suit?

Sheik didn't wear anything beach related, because he didn't show off his skin. Besides, what he wore was adaptable to anything, so running in the sand and swimming wasn't difficult in the least. If anything, it was easier because the white sand wouldn't burn his feet and the lumps wouldn't stop him when he decided to play tag with the kids. His bangs covered his eyes for the most part, so sunglasses were unneeded.

Ike wore regular blue swim trunks with no top and had a blue and white surfer necklace around his neck. His spiky blue hair was let down and went about halfway to his eyes, and he had dark blue aviators. His surf board was blue, and he was teaching the kids how to surf with their own mini surf boards.

Link was wearing the bathing suit he and Snake spent hours debating on. They finally settled on neon green swim trunks that had a Triforce embedded on his right thigh. He also had a very bright white tank top on with another Triforce right in the middle. His wasn't allowed to wear his hat, and that greatly displeased him. He loved his floppy hat, and always wanted to wear it. No big deal though, he'd live.

Snake was looking just as fine as his little love. He had on midnight black trunks and the same color tank, only a bright orange exclamation point in the middle of it. He wore his traditional shark tooth necklace and a black bandanna. His face was completely shaven, just how he knew Link liked it. He still had that bandage around his arm, and Link had to give him points on how he dodged his inquiry on the matter earlier in the day.

"Link, come with me. The kids are giving me a three minute break, so I want to spend that time having a makeout session with you." Ike pulled Link to the area under the dock and started to kiss him fiercely.

Link smiled in the kiss and kissed Ike back with the same passion and battled for dominance, though he already knew who would win. Ike quickly pressed Link's tounge down with his own and searched the mouth he knew so well. He hadn't had an opportunity to kiss Link all day, so he was taking his time and making it special.

They were there for well over three minutes, just practically sucking the life out of each other. They were groping frantically and pretty much having sex with their clothes on. Ike went to suck on Link's neck, so he turned his head to give the taller man easier access. As Ike sucked, licked, and bites the shorter one's neck, Link's eyes were closed in ecstasy. Link opened his eyes to start kissing Ike again, but he saw something that almost made him snap his neck.

There Snake was, crossing his arms and having no expression on his face, but there was a death glare in his eyes. He shook his head and looked at his bandaged arm. He inwardly said, "Fuck it." and started to undo the wrapping. Underneath was a tattoo with Link's name written in cursive in a green that matched Snake's skin tone perfectly, and it had a small heart next to it.

Link gasped, and so did Ike. So that's what Snake had a bandage for! The two previously lip locked men broke apart and Link went up to the tallest of the three. Even though a bunch of Crazy's lights illuminated a bit the dock, he could barely see the wetness of Snake's beautiful eyes.

"S-Snake I-" Link started.

"Save it." Snake said coldly as he made his way back to the mansion.

Link ran up to Snake and caught his arm, delicately so he didn't irritate the skin where his tattoo was.

"Snake, please. Listen to me,"

"Link, leave me alone. You played me for a god damned fool, and I guess I am for having this shit going on behind my back. Never once was I suspicious of you, never once did I mistreat you, never once did I think anything wrong of you.

I love you Link, and I was a dumbass to think the feeling was the same. Just think... I was going to ask you to marry me. Wow, I feel like a fucking dumbass. I got a tattoo of your name because I felt I was being a bad lover, when it was you. How long has this been going on?" Snake asked angrily.

"Six months," Ike said as he walked up, embarrassment perfectly aware on his face.

"Six months... Ha! Link, you and me were close-knit for two years! You'd take a dingy six months over two years?!"

"They were not "dingy" jackass! Link and I have fallen in love, and I've made him much happier in these past months than you have for two god damn years!" Ike yelled.

"Fuck off, you fucking homewrecker. You know what, I'll let you two just fuck each other, like I'm sure you already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get checked for any STD's." Snake dismissed himself, but he wasn't going where he said he was. He was going away, and never wanted to be seen again.

Link was crying because this was SO not the way he planned on Snake finding out. Ike comforted him, and didn't even bother to get his love to talk.

xXx (Three Days Later; Snake's Location: ? Time: 2:00 a.m.)

No one knew what had gone down three days earlier, but they had their suspicions. Where was Snake? Why was Link a crying mess? Why did Ike hold his head in shame? Samus, Sheik, and Zelda were all thinking along the same lines, and decided to confront the two men once every other Smasher was fast asleep.

"Link! Ike! Get the fuck over here NOW!" Samus yelled.

The two men walked over to the corner of the room where the ladies and Sheik were at, and were scared shitless that they might know what happened.

"You two! You two have been hiding something, and Snake found out, right? Tell me what the fuck it was, and why the hell he went missing!" Samus said, consumed with rage.

"Might as well tell them. Samus, Zelda, Sheik... Link and I have been seeing each other for the past six months, behind everyone's back, especially Snake's. We have no idea where he went." Ike said.

SMACK! PUNCH! KICK, KICK, AND MORE FUCKING KICKS!

Ike was unconscious on the ground from a punch from Samus's arm cannon, while Link was holding his cheek from the slap he earned from Zelda. Sheik was kicking Ike's limp body, hitting him with Deku Nuts, and throwing his needles at him. How dare he turn Link into a little whore and break the heart of everyone's favorite sneaking specialist?!

"Link! You are so damn lucky that I've known you for years now, or you'd be right there with you boyfriend on the ground! You are going to go find him! It's nearly 2 in the morning, and a terrible storm is approaching. Do. It. NOW!" Samus screamed before stomping off so she wouldn't do something she'd later regret.

"Link, I'm very disappointed in you. How could you do such a thing?! Never mind that now, you need to find him. Here's the crystal that will turn you into your wolf form. Midna entrusted it to me before she left. I hope you know that we are having a serious discussion later." Zelda said with disappointment written all over her young face. She took off the bracelet with the Shadow Crystal and placed it around Link's left wrist, where the chain still was in his wolf form.

"I know Zelda. I'm very sorry for what we did. I hope you can forgive me one day, just like I hope everyone else can. If I'm not back by eight... I don't know what to tell you."

"Link, be careful. I know you hate the rain-"

"Zelda, I'll go through anything to find him. I love you Zelda, and I love you too Sheik. You two were like my first family before everyone else. I'll come back safe, and bring him back safe"

"Link, I'm still kicking your ass later. Samus will take Ike. Be safe so I can accomplish my task. I love you too." Sheik said with a pat to Link's back.

Link ran outside and touched the Shadow Crystal Zant had embedded in his head years ago. He turned into Wolf Link and set off into the forest. He knew Snake would recognize his beast form should he see him; he was the only Smasher besides Zelda, Sheik, and Wolf to know. Wolf only knew because of the connection wolves had to each other, and agreed not to tell anyone if Link went for a run with him every once in a while.

Three and a half hours had gone by, and Link could not find Snake for the life of him! Of all the people to go missing, it had to be a sneaking specialist?! Link stopped in his tracks and listened for anything out of the ordinary. He heard some faint noises a few yards to his left, so he slowly paced his way there. He went into his refined sense mode and looked around.

Link caught on to a metallic and salty sent, and his eyes were wide open in fear. Why was he smelling that, and who's was it? The wolf slightly picked up the pace and saw a familiar cardboard box. He touched the crystal with his right paw and reverted to human form. Link picked up the box to see a horrible sight.

There Snake was, with tears down his face, with the name "Link" carved into his left forearm. The pocket knife Link got for him was resting on his thigh and three small cuts on his wrist. There was a water bottle next to him, and what looked to be a bottle of pills. He was whispering, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," over and over.

"SNAKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Link screamed as he crouched down to Snake's level.

"Shh. Don't be so loud. Well, I was getting ready to take these pills and cut myself some more, but your here now. What's up?" the injured brunet said in a shaky voice.

"Snake, why? I'm not worth your life! So why try to take it? Please Snake, don't ever do this again." Link pleaded.

"Link... Without you, I'm nothing. You made me who I am, and now you're gone. I don't see a point in living."

"Snake, you do have a point in living. What about everyone else? They love you to bits!"

"Obviously not you or Ike. I trusted both of you with my life, and you know about what happened to me and how hard it is to give my trust. Was it something I said? Something I did to spark the flame?" "

"Snake, I do love you! Just not like I used to. You did absolutely nothing to provoke this Snake. Please don't cry. It hurts to see your tear stained face, it hurts to hear you cry, and it really hurts to see that look in your eyes. I'm sorry that I did this, and the way you found out was certainly not that way I wanted it to happen. I feel so guilty that I did this to you, but I do still want to be with Ike. I hope that someday, somehow you'll forgive us." Link said, fighting tears.

"Does... Does he make you happy?"

Link's face broke out into a happy smile, "Yes, yes he does. I feel very special and wanted when I'm around him. He's my whole world, and I love him." Link was starting to space out, but quickly regained his senses.

Although it did sting, Snake was okay with it, "Well... If he m-makes you so happy... W-who am I t-to stop you from achieving that happiness you deserve?" the injured brunet said with a small smile.

Link gasped and hugged Snake tightly, "Oh Snake. Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry all this had to h-happen! I'm s-s-sorry!" Link cried. There was the Snake he'd grown to love: always giving, understanding, and caring.

"Calm down Link. Shh, it's alright. I do understand that we just weren't ment to be, and that's okay. We can still be great friends like we said we would. Only one thing remains though. What the hell am I gonna do about this tattoo?"

Link smiled, "Add on to it! Make them look like vines or stems to exotic flowers or something like that! I'm sure it would look amazing. I'll go with you if you like. And I'll pay too, it's the least I could do for you. Don't try to fight it, or I'll get Daisy!"

"Daisy was the one who did the tattoo. She actually failed for once on the paying thing. I doubt she'll let you pay either."

"She will when she finds out what happened. But nevermind that, you need healing. Let me see if I have any red or blue potion on me..."

Link searched his endless pouch of stuff and finally found something to heal Snake, "This is the Great Fairy's Tears. I went through hell and high waters to get it in the Cave of Ordeals, so what better person to give it to than you? They'll heal you completely and boost attack strength for a while. Don't drink it all though, you only need a little bit to be perfectly fine. They'll never "expire", so save the rest for another day, like when you want to beat up a certain Hylian or mercenary..."

Snake drank a few sips and his wounds were clean, and his skin was a bit more tan than usual, "Link, thanks for the healing. And I'm not going to beat you or Ike up. Neither will Samus, Sheik, or Zelda. I'll talk to them; if I forgive you, so will they. The whole mansion will be at peace after I say I'm fine. Let's go back now, daylight is approaching. Looks like it'll be a beautiful day today." Snake said while he stood up. Link got up with him and headed back to the mansion.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, it was about 7:30 and Ike, Sheik, Samus, and Zelda were wide awake and waiting to see if Link found Snake. They waited inside the dining room and only Zelda would be near Ike at the moment.

"Zelda, why are you sitting next to me? Don't you hate me like the rest of them?" Ike asked, head hung in shame.

"Ike, nobody hates you. They're all just angered, just like myself. I'm not going to yell at you, but ask you why all this happened and how you and Link are together." Zelda said kindly.

"Well, ever since I got year almost a year ago, I had this major crush on Link. But then I found out he was in a serious relationship with Snake already, so I stayed away for a while. Instead of being in a romantic relationship with Link, I decided to be good friends with him. We became best friends, but I noticed Link always got rather... Close to me. Like, touching when we sat down and he hugged me a lot. Six months ago I asked him about it, and he said it was because he wanted me. I was all smiles and everything, but then I asked him about Snake. He said he loved him, but he also wanted me, so I said that we could just see one another in secret. At first he was skeptic, but I convinced him after a few days. I was being selfish and I'm sorry that I've done this to Snake, but I am in love with Link, and Link is in love with me.

I'm always kind to him, I always put him first, and I just show him how much I love him. I would've been able to show him in public, like holding his hand to show I'm damn proud to be his, but I couldn't because of Snake. I promise to always treat him right Zelda. I could never even think of hurting him."

"Damn right you won't," a voice said. Ike and Zelda turned to see Snake and Link standing with smiles, "I'm not losing Link for nothing. You hurt my best friend I'll kill you. I think a grenade to the face sounds good, don't you Sheik?" Snake said as he turned to Sheik. They had already cleared everything with them, so they were good.

"And some needles up his ass. Can't forget the needles," Sheik said with a wink and a smile.

"I promise. And Snake... Dude I am sorry. I'm so sorry that I basically turned Link into a whore-"

"It's fine Ike. If he's happy, I'm happy. That's how it's always been with Link and me. I'll be keeping an eye on you two though." Snake said.

Link rose an eyebrow, "Why are you going to keep an eye out?"

"Well now that I'm single, I need something to do. Sneaking specialist and a spy here!" Snake reminded, "I'm not gonna see everything you do, I'm just listening in to see if you treat Link the way he should be treated every now and again. Now can we all shut the fuck up and eat before that damn turtle wakes up?"

Everyone laughed and ate the breakfast the R.O.B.'s prepared. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and relaxing. There wasn't one bit of awkwardness between anyone, and Link was definitely grateful for that.

At the end of the night, Link grabbed his things from Snake's and went do Ike's dorm, but he talked to Snake for a bit before leaving.

"Snake, thanks. When you asked if he made me happy... I really saw the true kindness you harbor. It may not seem like it, but you are kind and caring. You know, not many people would be so selfless as to give away someone that love who loves another. I hope that someone around here is good enough for you. I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Night Snake." Link placed a loveless peck to Snake's cheek, hugged him, and left.

The tall brunet smiled. Link thought he'd actually move on? Of course not, Snake wasn't one for love. Link was his only exception, and that's how it would be from now on. He'd be joining the I-choose-to-be-single life with Samus.

xXx (Next Morning; Ike's Dorm)

Link opened his eyes and looked out the window. It was about 9 a.m. and the sun was making the sky look perfectly stunning. Even though the view was better in Snake's dorm, it still looked amazing. The way the sun made the trees shine, how green the grass looked, and how being in Ike's arms made it ten times better made it beautiful.

Speaking of the mercenary, Link turned around to be attacked with kisses from said man. Link smiled and let Ike kiss him until he was ready to seriously kiss him. Ike stopped his barrage of kisses and looked in his blondie's eyes.

"I love you so much. Words can't describe it Link. I hope we'll be together for a long time, if not forever."

"Oh Ikey, " Link cooed, "I love you too. I'm never leaving you, and I'm sure you won't ever leave me. Besides, if you left me, I know some people who'd kill you on the spot." the blond one said with a laugh.

Ike smiled and kissed his beloved. They broke apart and looked at the gorgeous view.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Link asked.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"What makes me beautiful? You and Snake always tell me this, but I just don't understand."

"Your golden hair and the way it shapes your face, your giant, innocent, blue eyes, your height which makes you so damn cute... The list goes on and on." Ike said before kissing his love again.

zZz

Done! Damn, this was a pain in the ass to finish up. Give me your feedback! If you want...

How do you like your story xeno- skyward-emblem? Love it? Hate it? Tell meeeeeeeee! 


End file.
